


wanted rain on me, well im soaked (soaked to the skin)

by isaaccock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Werewolves, Scisaac - Freeform, Stackson - Freeform, but not really alt, frat!au, ideeffin know, isaac in not in the beacon hills universe, jackson is a big douche at first and then yeah, primarialy stackson tho, sorrynotsorry, this is just one of those things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaccock/pseuds/isaaccock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College: new school, new friends, new reputation, new relationships, Freedom. It's all that Scott and Stiles could ever ask for. Until Jackson shows up. Jackson is the president of the College's frat and Stiles, just to spite him, decides to join. Obeying rule after rule. doing screwed up hazings and somewhere in the midst of all this, Stiles doesn't think of Jackson as that douche from high school anymore.</p><p>or the one where Stiles joins a fraternity, has an identity crisis, and somewhere along the line, Scott falls in love with the school's nerd. </p><p>surely its a win win. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom. Mom.” Scott paused, getting slightly frustrated, but when the soft kisses came again, this time on his cheek, he was pushed to the limit.. “Mom.” He whined. She pulled back, smiling. “What?” He rolled his eyes. “I-just.” He groaned. “I _really_ need to go, I mean, Stiles should be here any minute and i don’t want to be la-” She finished his sentence. “For your first day.” A smirk played around her lips, and she sighed lowly, chuckling. “I’ve heard it tons of times, I know.” She accented the last word with a bop to his nose, which unconditionally always makes him smile. He shook his head while picking up the last of his suitcases to bring down stairs.

They both headed down the stairs, with Melissa stopping him at the door. She smiled that sad sort of smile, that has happiness floating underneath the surface and patted him on the shoulder, pulling him into a hug. “My little boy’s growing up.” She muffled into his shoulder, with Scott holding her tight. Scott pulled back, picking his bag up once more.

“Yes, he is. But, he’s also going to be _late_ if he stayed any longer. Sooo, yeah. I need to go.” He opened the door, just as a car horn honked. “And that’s my ride.” He started to walk out the door, but not before turning around and offering his mother a small smile. “And don’t worry; Winter break will come before you know it. Trust me.” She chuckled, pushing him out the door. “Okay, Okay. I get it. Now just _go_.” Scott hugged his mom one more time, before yelling goodbye and shutting the door.

Scott rolled his eyes, stepping up to the jeep. Stiles, smiled wide, giving him a fist pump. “What’s happening, bro-man?” He ignored Scott’s mumbled, _“please dont call me that.”_ and turned the car into reverse, swiftly pulling out of the driveway. “You excited?” Scott smiled, turning on the radio. “Hell to the yeah! I mean, freedom is one thing, but then you have-” “The girls!” Stiles finished. “Yeah, I know. But, also.” Stiles pulled up to a car and nodded at the guys in the next car over. “The guys.” He growled, revving up the engine and taking the last left turn into the University parking lot. Scott looked warily before laughing, shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever wets your whistle.” Stiles parked the car, turning to face Scott. His face scrunched up. “Please don’t _ever_ say that again.” Scott laughed, getting out of the car and grabbing his bags. He scoffed, “Yeah, okay.” Stiles also grabbed his bags and pulled Scott forward to the front of the school, walking at a moderate pace.

“I mean, dude.” He shook his shoulder. “You gotta broaden out your horizons.” He said with a marquee gesture.

They walked along the sidewalk, occasionally stopping at the different booths set up for freshman(Cooking, Computer, Art, which Scott dismissed with the shake of his head).

Scott shrugged, glancing around. “I don’t know man. I’m just happy that I even made it to college.” He looked at Stiles, amazement on his face. “And then the fact that we got into the same school.” He shook his head. “That’s gotta be _some_ kind of miracle.”Stiles hopped up onto the steps, spreading his arms out wide. “Well, here we are. Starting fresh. Forgetting all about high school. New friends, New school.” He jumped off the steps, putting his arm around Scott’s shoulder and started walking again.

“New clubs and maybe even new relationships. I mean, its all in how you look at it Scotty. You can either look at this as a learning experience or as a negative experience. I’m choosing to look at it as a ‘Stiles becomes a new person gets everyone fawning over him and becomes popular goes out with a pretty girl.’” Scott nudged him. “Or boy.” Stiles chuckled. “I mean, I’m just super glad that no one we knew from high school is going here.” Scott mumbled, “thats for sure.” Stiles continued. “Especially Jackson. That boy made my life a _living hell_.” He shivered. “It was terrible.” He let go of Scott and started skipping. “But, that’s all over now because we’re in a new school. And besides its not like Jackson got a sports scholarship to here.” He laughed openly, making intricate hand gestures. “I mean, what with the way he played, he probably got one to Spain or London or ooohhh~~~ maybe even Brazil”.

He stepped up to Scott, whose face turned from amused to serious in 0.2 seconds. “I mean, what are the chances that we’ll run into him? Like, one in-” he started thinking, before asking Scott, “How many people did you say were in this school again?” Scott focused his attention back on Stiles and visibly gulped. He shook his head. “Ummm, like 15,000?” He shrugged. “So, yeah like one in 15,000.”

When Scott turned pale (which was unusual for the boy) Stiles looked concerned. He waved a hand in his face, “Yoooo, dude. You still here? I’m talking.” Stiles huffed. “What’s got you all freaked out. I mean, you look like you just saw your mom die in front of your eyes. I mean, what in _the hell_ could somehow even to-” Scott stopped his sentence by turning him around to where the booth for the Fraternity lay. Stiles was confused for one whole second before his face turned to that of pure horror. He crowded in on himself and whispered, “Jackson.” Scott nodded, backing away. “Yep, looks like he’s your one in 15,000.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You calling out a bet, Stilinski?” Stiles stepped closer, crossing his arms. “Oh, you better believe it.”

Stiles fell back, hoping to be caught by Scott, but fell back onto the hard concrete, but just as quickly getting back up, dusting himself off and hurling himself on Scott, covering his mouth. Scott tried pushing him off, but Stiles shushed him holding him closer. “Shh. Shhh.” Scott huffed, finally breaking out of his grasp. “God, Stiles. What the hell?” Stiles turned back from where he had been subtly but not so subtly staring at Jackson and gave Scott a look that said all: _“da fuck is wrong with you are u fucking serious right now we’ve known each other since kindergarten and you can’t take a fucking hint”._

 

Scott rolled his eyes walking towards the booth. “I mean, I know.” He glanced back at where Stiles was trying to catch up to him. “ _I know_ , but.” He quickly stopped about 15 feet in front of the booth where Stiles almost knocked into him. Scott turned around, shrugging. “I just don’t see the big _deal_.” Stiles gave Scott a crazed look and shook him by the shoulders. Hard. “Are you shitting me right now? Scott, really? I ramble about the guy who made my life _legit hell_ in high school, I talk about how the chances are ever so _low_ that I’ll ever see him and then-BAM!” Scott flinched. “ I see him.” He started whispering, pointing to where Jackson was standing. “At the same fucking school, Scott.” He started whining. “And you somehow _still_ don’t see my problem.”

 

Scott stepped back. “I mean, I guess I see your problem, but I just don’t see how it has to actually _affect_ you. I mean, if you stay away from him, then he stays away from you.” Stiles huffed, mumbling, “It wasn’t like that in High School.” Scott per usual heard him. “Well, maybe he’s changed. You never know unless you ask~~~” He said whilst waving his arm in the direction of the booth that Jackson was standing in, talking to newbies. Stiles glanced back and forth between the two of them and once he put two and two together, Scott must have realized because he suddenly turned sheepish. “Oh-” He stopped himself, whispering. “Oh, _hell no_.” He looked at Scott in disbelief. “Are you actually suggesting that I-” He shook his head. “I can’t even finish the sentence. Just _-why_?” Stiles stared at Scott like he held all the answers to that one question that at this point was life or death.

 

Scott frowned. “I don’t know. Because maybe he’s changed.” Stiles rolled his eyes walking away. Scott quickly spoke. “I don’t know!” Stiles stopped walking and turned to Scott, holding his hands together. “Now Scott, you know I love you. I truly very much do.” Scott smiled, but when he saw the new onlookers, he let go of his hand for a second. “But, I just can’t do that.” Scott gave him a _look_. “Yes, Scott I am an 18 year boy who can’t go and say hi to his old enemy from high school that shall I repeat made my life a living hell. An-and this is coming from the guy who licked a toilet bowl that had just been used just because _you told me to_ , but this.” He looked close to tears. “This I can’t do.” He defiantly crossed his arms, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

When what seemed like 10 minutes passed, he heard Scott whisper, “Ok.” When Stiles opened his eyes, he saw Scott almost about ready to leave, the line of his eyes even lower and the frown ever prominent. Did he even realize what he looked like? Stiles sighed. Scott better owe him one. He waved  his hands in the air, walking a little ways forward. “Fine. Okay. I’ll do it.” Scott looked up, a weary smile on his face. “What?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ll do it.” Scott smiled wide now. “Do _what_?” Stiles gave him a glare with no bite. “Say that one more time and I’ll throw all your underwear in the lake and shave your head while you sleep. _Try me_.” Scott chuckled. “Oh, whatever you love me.” Stiles mumbled something incoherent and started walking forward yet again.

 

Scott caught up with him. “Wait. Are you serious?” Stiles pushed forward the last few steps and stood in front of the booth, just behind the last person before he met his destination. He gulped. “Yep, Scotty.” He turned to look at him determined. “I am.” The last person cleared out and he stepped forward the last step. “Now. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Scott stood back in shock while Stiles went up. Jackson had still not yet noticed him, but oh boy he could just imagine the look on his face when he did, that is considering Jackson _hadn’t_ changed. Scott, shrugged, smiling and decided to go look for his room and his new roommate.

 

~~

 

When Stiles walked up to the booth, he saw Jackson and some other girl running the it. When he finally got to the front of the booth, Jackson hadn’t noticed him yet or maybe he was and was just really good at ignoring Stiles. Not that hard all things considered. He cleared his throat to get his attention, completely ignoring the other girl working the booth. When Jackson looked, up he looked...well, different to say the least. I mean, he still looked good, very good. Jackson quirked an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh, hello. New freshman? How may I help you?” Stiles scoffed, moving back.  He looked around for a second before rounding on Jackson. “Okay, Jackson. What game are you trying to play at? We all know the real you. Now come on.” He started clapping, tugging on his shoulder. “Let’s go. You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me.”

 

Jackson gave a little glare before dropping it and glancing over at the other person running the booth, giving them a soft smile. She looked worried, glancing between the two of them. She popped her gum. “You Ok? You need some...space?” Jackson looked back over at Stiles who currently had his arms crossed and sighed while still retaining the smile on his face and keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Stiles who grew uncomfortable underneath his eyes. Jackson blinked. “Yes, actually.” When he saw Stiles swallow, he looked back at the girl. Patting her shoulder. Stiles flinched when he did that and looked away. Which he assumed was just because Jackson was acting weird and not because of some other reason. No, no. Not possible.

 

When he looked back, he caught the end of the conversation, “-ck in twenty minutes.” She nodded and started walking away, but not before glancing at Stiles with a scrunched up face. Stiles mouth hung open, not understanding. He then shot her back the same look, if not dirtier. Jackson’s voice stopped him(he had forgotten the boy was even there. who's he kidding, yeah right), “Don’t do that.” Stiles looked back to see him sorting papers. “What?” Jackson spared him a glance, shrugging, before looking back down. “You were just about to be a big douche.”

 

Stiles stepped back, baffled. Looking around to see if Jackson- _The Jackson_ \- was talking to him. He was; everyone else were at different tables. Stiles looked up at Jackson who was just staring at him with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Stiles let out a laugh full of no humor and then abruptly stopped. “Wow. Are you seriously shitting me _right now_? This is coming from the guy who made my life _hell_ in high school?” Stiles took a step forward. “I mean, unless this _isn’t_ the same Jackson.” He tugged at his white-v neck(what he was hoping to find there even he didn’t know, but oh! abs)and leaned in close to his face. Jackson pushed him off. “Get off dickface.” Stiles smiled, “And yep! There he is. The _same_ Jackson.” Jackson huffed, straightening his shirt. “Whatever. Are you going to actually sign up?” He said the last part with venom laced between the words. Stiles frowned, confused. Jackson gave him a blank stare, pointing to the sign at the top of the booth. Stiles blinked before looking up and making and, ‘o’ face.

 

Jackson tapped his foot, blinking, looking at Stiles, arms crossed. He gestured to the line behind Stiles. “So if you aren’t going to sign up, Leave.” Stiles blinked at him and when it seemed to Jackson that Stiles wasn’t getting the message, he walked up and grabbed his collar, dragging him away, whispering harshly, “I said you need to fucking leave.” Stiles flailed. Stiles involuntarily shivered underneath Jackson, his breath hitting his neck. Stiles shook his head, looking back up at Jackson. His eyes held a sort of scary look to them. Jackson blinked at him, smirking before throwing him onto the ground. Stiles scrambled, backing up. Jackson threw one last smirk at him before shaking his head and walking away, shouting over his shoulder, “Just leave, Stiles. No one would care.” When he got to the booth he offered Stiles a smile that was anything _but_ sweet and said, accentuating each word, “Just. Like. In. High. School.” He laughed before returning to the next student.

 

 

Stiles ground his teeth, standing up, this time with more determination. He slowly walked to the booth, his confidence peaking with each step he took. He pushed away the students, hearing squabbles of how _unfair it was_ , _you can’t cut in line_ , and finally got to the front to where he saw Jackson speaking with a student.

 

When he pushed away that student, Jackson just looked at him. Stiles himself didn’t know what he was doing. Probably regret what he’s about to do. All he knows is, that was the last straw. this was supposed to be his new life, not some life of his that’s the same and having a repeat of high school all over again. No. He was not gonna have that. He needed to change, to not have people run him over, to have his own life.

 

Without glancing at Jackson, he picked up a pen a piece of paper and Stiles, without thinking, slid the pen gracefully across the paper, filling out all the requirements and when he was done, he put it into the basket with the finished sheets. He stepped back, looking and feeling proud of himself. But, when he chanced a look at Jackson all he saw was a raised brow and before he knew it a chuckle escaped his lips. He shook his head. “You wouldn’t last a day.” Stiles huffed, standing taller. “I bet I could.”

 

Jackson stared at him in disbelief. “You calling out a bet, Stilinski?” Stiles stepped closer, crossing his arms. “Oh, you better believe it.” Jackson looked him up and down, shaking his head. “I’m not going to indulge you; I have better things to do, thank you.” He turned around; ignoring the affronted look Stiles had plastered onto his face, and went ahead talking to another student, totally dismissing Stilinski as something less important.

 

Stiles grunted, giving Jackson a once over. He spoke, “Sounds like a challenge to me.” Jackson stopped mid-sentence (talking about the benefits of being a part of a fraternity) and looked over to give Stiles a blank stare. Stiles shrugged, laughing. He started pacing around the booth. “And if there’s one thing I’ve known about Jackson Whittemore all these years, it’s that.” He paused in front of him. “He doesn’t give _up_ challenges, in fact.” He spinned in a circle. “He even _encourages_ them.” Jackson’s jaw went tense and his eyes turned into slits, glaring at Stiles.

 

Stiles made a whole show out of his speech, hopping, jumping, skipping, before he finally landed right behind Jackson. “But, that’s alright. Go ahead. It just sounds to me like you’re being a pussy.” The whole crowd of students at this point were watching this spiel of Stiles and they all whistled, _ooh_ , and laughed when Stiles made that comment. He leaned in close to Jackson, so close his lips were touching his ears and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say he felt him shiver, but no. He whispered into his ears. “You enjoying this humiliation, Jackson?” Stiles backed a little ways up and started full out guffawing. “Of course you don’t, but, hey, if that’s what you want, then so be it.”

 

Stiles put his hands in his pockets and started walking backwards, facing Jackson, whose anger was showing so prominent on his face, his whole features were shaking and his face was red. His face was almost unrecognizable, but then Stiles saw the glare (and he faintly thought he heard a growl) and yep, there it was. He saluted him off with his right hand and shouted out. “See you later, Jax.” He voice was ever so sweet and right before he turned around, he saw Jackson, mouth the words, “I will kill you.” Stiles nodded, taking that as his cue to leave and right when he got out of sight of him, he ran to the nearest corner and leaned against the wall, holding his chest, seeing if his heart was still intact.

 

At that point, Stiles was pretty sure he made himself a death wish. What the fuck was he thinking? Oh, let’s humiliate Jackson, make the whole crowd laugh and accuse him of being a pussy? No, actually Stiles didn’t know what he was thinking. He honestly didn't. But, right now he’s thinking, he needs to fucking book it before Jackson sends one of his minions.

 

He looked around both corners and when he saw that the coast was clear, he started walking at a slow pace, trying(and failing)to keep his heart at a normal pace. He took out his phones with nimble hands and pulled up Scott’s number. His fingers slid gracefully over the screen while he typed out a text. When he clicked send, he finally realized just how fucked he was.

 

 

Re: Bro-man, Subject: **Fuck**

  
_im screwed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, this took so fucking long and i dont even know why~~~~???!?!?? cause i had over half of it done when i posted the first chapter and just..idk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, but this is alllll scisaac haha

 

 

Scott was walking through his dorm hallway trying to find room 2603. He glanced over at the numbers, _2605, 2604_ … When he got to his door, he glanced down at his sheet of paper. This should be right. Before he even had the chance to turn the doorknob, the door was flung open and that was it. That was all it took for Scott to lose himself within the next month, for him to go spiraling out of control. The man(or shall he say God)brushed back his hair and stepped back shocked. “Oh, I-I am so sorry. I didn’t know when you were going to be coming so I decided just to take a quick stop at the store." And fuck if Scott hadn’t heard a hotter accent before. Fucking British.

 

When the man stopped talking, he looked at Scott with a slight tilt of his head, a scratch of his chin. Scott knew he looked stupid; he didn’t care. The man pointed at him, “I mean you are my new flatmate, right?” Scott raised an eyebrow and the man rolled his eyes, “Or I guess you guys would say roommate. What with being the ‘American’ way of speaking.” He laughed and Scott nearly passed out, sighing heavily. Who sculpted this divine creature? That would be a question he would ask himself for many days, weeks, even months to come.

 

The man scurried back into the room and Scott frowned, standing out in the doorway, just looking at this man, this creature, this God. When the unknown man, turned around, he smiled(fuck)gesturing for Scott to come inside. “Come on in. I mean…” He picked up his sheet of paper. “your name is Scott, right?” He looked back with a wondering raised brow. Scott finally found his courage to speak, gulping, with a hilt to his voice “Umm...yeah???” The guy smirked. Scott awkwardly swung his arms from side to side, but quickly stopped when the guy’s smirk grew bigger. He cleared his throat. “I mean, umm. Yeah. I’m Scott.”

 

The guy uncrossed his arms and walked towards Scott. “Good to meet you, Scott. I’m Isaac. And in case you haven’t realized, I’m British. From Britain.” He held out his hand to shake, and Scott blinked quickly and slowly lifted his to meet Isaac’s. It was a very firm handshake to say the least. The _least_. And when Scott lifted his eyes to meet his, well let’s just say, he was frozen for a good 5 minutes because blue! His fucking eyes were blue. They looked like the deepest depths of the ocean just came as one and all agreed that yes! This guy was born and he needed to have the perfect color eyes to compliment his perfectly sculpted face.

 

Before he knew it, the guy was laying down on his already furnished bed, legs crossed, hands behind his head and staring at Scott like he was the most interesting thing he's seen since he's been here in America. Speaking of which...

 

"How long have you been in the states?" Scott says boldly. He steps back a little, surprised at himself. He seems to not be the only one, as he looks up at Isaac again. His face looks more considering than anything, eyebrow raised.

 

When he speaks, Scott shivers slightly, his voice like melted chocolate and happy children's laughs. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

 

"About 2 months. Still getting used to it you know?" His voice was amused a he spoke and Scott can just dumbly nod along, not caring about what he's saying just as long as he can hear that voice for the rest of his life.

 

Scott gulps at the seriousness his thoughts are headed to. He blinks numbly. "Cool." He mumbles. He doesn't expect the next thing.

 

He just laughs. Straight out laughing. Scott is surprised, but in an unsure way. Why is he laughing and what can Scott do to keep that happening.

 

"Oh my god, mate! You should've seen your face!" He's laughing so hard tears are rolling down his eyes and when Scott manages a confused and unsure look, he just laughs harder, pointing at Scott. "T-there it is! Oh my god." He rolled off the floor and was still laughing, but just as quickly recovered as if Scott hadn't done the funniest thing ever. Which, really, he doesn't even know what he did.

 

Scott bends down to lend a hand, but he jumps onto the bed before the full thought could go through his brain.

 

"Umm, are you Ok?"

 

Isaac scoffs. "No. I mean, yes, but no because..." He looks up at Scott from underneath his lashes and Scott's heart thumps wildly in its chest. He shakes his head, sighing, "Mate, you gotta loosen up." He gestures with his hands towards Scott and Scott is ready to open his mouth to ask oh, so many questions, but Isaac beats him to it. "No, don't do that anymore." He says it like a command more than of a suggestion. Scott makes a mix between an annoyed and confused facial expression. "Yes, that! I came to America to have fun and make friends with fun and loose people. Not to have a flatemate who seems too scared to approach me and make jokes, and is awkward, and the seemingly exact opposite of what I came here for."

 

Scott's mouth opens and closes like a fish. Did he...? Did this guy just...? He shakes his head in disbelief and confusion. Because who is this guy and where does he get off? He doesn't know the first thing about me, so how is he to jump to these conclusions. I can be super fun and if you weren't such a douche, you would know. And who would know what to say around him, he's so beautiful, but no, not anymore. He is sick and gross and who talks to someone like that when they don't even know him.

 

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Scott drops the bags he didn't even realize he was holding, feeling his anger and irritation rising. "You don't know me, and you don't know even the first thing about me." He steps closer to Isaac who doesn't even seem to flinch. “I don't know how they do it back there in Britain, but here in America, you actually get to know a person a bit before you jump on them like that." Scott huffs. Isaac tries to say something, "hey, dude-", but Scott cuts him off. "No, my turn to talk. I happen to be very fun and outgoing and caring and passionate and I've been told I'm very funny and although I don't get the best grades, I would do anything for my friends."

 

Isaac starts to smile, but Scott finishes and tries not to get distracted. " And you would know all that if you'd actually given me a chance because dude, let's be real you're hot." Isaac raises his eyebrows so high you can't see them underneath his curly locks. "No one would know what to say around you, its hard and now oh my god." He glances at Isaac, who looks more amused than anything. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Isaac nods slowly, smile never disappearing. Scott covers his eyes, before daring to look at him again. "I'm so sorry."

 

Isaac shrugs, smiling growing wider and the longer Scott looks at him, and the more he's looking at himself in disbelief because he is _so_ perfect.

 

"S'alright, mate."

 

Scott looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head adamantly. "No, it’s not. I just said really rude things to you." Isaac stuck out his lip and shook his head slowly. "No. You told me things about yourself and how I shouldn't judge and then you proceeded to say how attractive I was." He shrugs, "So, all in all, it’s good, haha."

 

Scott hung his head and repeatedly kept shaking his head. "Please let's just never mention that again." Isaac laughed, "As you wish"

 

"But, I learned about you; Some of your traits." Scott raised his head, "what?" Isaac actually had the decency to look sheepish, "Yeah, I'm not actually a dick." Emphasizing the last word and can he please keep cursing, it might work out in Scott's favor in the long run. You know, you me a bed? "I just love riling people up." He smiled his so bright smile and Scott almost died, until he focused on what he said.

 

"Wait, you love riling people up, but you're _not_ a dick?" He nodded and Scott, shrugged. "That's a pretty dick move." He laughed out. Isaac shrugged, pointing at Scott, chewing on something “No, you see I only do it when I want someone to open up or tell me something, you know?" He looks so innocent and honest that Scott can just shake his head and walk over to his bed, sitting down on it.

 

"I like you." Isaac burst out. Scott looked up and started laughing, "Well, _that_ was random." Isaac stood up to sit next to Scott. "Well, you better get used to it." Scott chanced a look up at Isaac and his heartbeat just went from 0-60 in .3 seconds. He's even more perfect up close.

 

Scott gulped, forcing himself out a sarcastic answer with sure confidence. "Oh, I'm sure I will." Isaac raised an eyebrow at his boldness and even Scott was shocked, but then he started smirking and before he could open his perfect mouth, Scott laughed and started shoving him off the bed. "Now get out."

 

Isaac laughed, he seems to do that a lot and Scott can't say he minds, and just scoots over a little ways. "But, I live here too." He said with a pouty face and it took all of Scott's self-control to not stare. Scott rolled his eyes, "Well, then get off my bed." He laughed. Isaac started laughing before that smirk found its way back onto his face and he turned to completely face Scott, thighs touching. "Maybe I don't want to." He murmured dropping his voice about 3 octaves and Scott didn't know what to do, it was like he became just that much more attractive, he found himself like an insect, flying towards something that will only hurt them in the end. Though, Scott doesn't like to think that Isaac would do such a thing.

 

Scott found himself leaning towards Isaac. Scott will look back at this moment (can he even call it that?) and think to himself how whipped he had become within just 10 short minutes. But, he can't think about that now he can't think about anything what with Isaac's lips just a breath away from his. He can feel it, _he can feel it in his bones_ , the moment Isaac gulps and Scott starts smiling, he can feel just how much-

 

_"Booty, booty, booty, booty, rock it everywhere"_

 

They both jump apart like they've just been caught fraternizing by their parents. If Scott didn't know any better, he saw a deep frown cross Isaac's face and a heavy sign escape his mouth. But why?

 

Isaac chanced a glance at Scott from under his lashes and for the first time since they met (it hasn't even been that long) he actually looked nervous.

 

And yeah, Scott is definitely going to kill Stiles when he sees him.

 

Isaac licks his lips and Scott actually looked down this time, but then turned around telling himself to stop because, _dude, we just met._

 

Scott heard a cough and looked over at Isaac who was staring at him. 'Uhh, who is it?" Scott tilted his head and when Isaac gestured at his phone, he smiled a wry smile. "Oh. Sorry. I mean, my stupid friend, my best friend. And he's probably in trouble because he confronted the guy who used to bully him and this is weird now I'm sorry. Why and what is happening?" Scott groaned and when he looked over, Isaac was giving him a small secretive smile. "It’s fine, just get it."

 

Scott doesn't even know where that came from, but he has a habit of talking about everything and nothing when he's nervous or uncomfortable. But, nonetheless Scott acquiesced and looked down at his phone. _'1 unread message' from Stinker'_

 

Isaac started to get up in between Scott mumbling, "Oh, it’s just a message" and then the sigh he released while reading the message.

 

Isaac stood up simultaneously as Scott fell back onto the bed. He let out a groan, mumbling, _"fuck!”_ before chancing a look at Isaac who just stood there looking perfect with a raised brow.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

Scott smiled softly up at him, starting to stand up. "Just my friend is..." Scott bit his lip and if would've looked up he would've seen the way Isaac's eyes got dark, his vision locking onto Scott's lips. He sighed, “He’s got himself into a lot of shit and I have to bail him out, but" he shrugged, "oh, well." He started walking, standing next to Isaac. "I'll do anything for my friends." He tilted his head and gave Isaac a small smile. "But, of course you already knew that, huh?" He started laughing and grabbed Isaac's hand.

 

"Come on. I want you to meet the greatest man alive."

 

And Isaac followed willingly, finding his laugh contagious, and started shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm, so yeah! this is in no way my first fic, but my first teen wolf one. I love scisaac, my otp in teen wolf so i couldn't leave them out, but stackson has been constantly on my mine and so yeah! hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment about what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up pretty soon. :)
> 
> oh and also, the title is from the script son, "The end where i begin" i love them so much
> 
> btw, this sorry is based off(kind of im changing things)this post on my blog i made: http://isaaccock.tumblr.com/post/58303788873/oh-yeah-i-forgot-to-tell-you-guys-im-writing-a


End file.
